a world without you
by etrnalgrace
Summary: im sorry~!! its been a while, but now im back!! my first atempt at a fic.. tidus and Yuna in the year 2220. One knows the love they shared, and the other has a vauge recollection... are they truly ment to be together?
1. Prologue

A World Without You.. ( working title)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Final Fantasy 10 except Tidus. He is mine. All mine and only Yuna can borrow him.

Prologue

The wind blew hard on this cloudy, rainy night. Even the stadium seemed to move, as the harsh wind hit the seats over and over. The pounding rain sounded like cheers. Stillness…then, a figure. A lone boy, no more than 18, stood still in the middle of the field. His dirty blond hair seemed to have a life of his own as it was tossed in the wind, wet from the rain. He had been made fun of , when he was younger because of his "nest hair". He had liked it, and ignored them, yet kept the pain of loneliness in his heart. But the tormented little boy was gone, and in his place stood a voracious young man with intense blue eyes that seemed almost demonic. He stood there… suddenly, with almost electrical agility, he ran towards a ball, miraculously still in front of the net. The rain pounded as the rhythm of his heart became one with the falling drops. He kicked it. And all stood still.


	2. yuna's hello

"Come Yuna, don't dally, we'll be late," said the older girl dressed in black to the younger, who was walking staring at the wondrous sunset. "_All pink and orange, like rainbow sherbet." _ thought Yuna, "_but burning rainbow sherbet…how does that happen??" _Yuna, out of her trance, shook her head and ran to where the older girl was standing, her blue skirt trailing behind her. Yuna was a pretty girl, with most marvelous eyes, one green and one blue. Some people called it a disease, but Yuna knew it meant something else…something no one else would understand except her. Her light brown hair had natural highlights, which was now shimmering in the sunset. Her skirt was dark blue, with a design that people could only describe as "Asian". Her tank top was white, and she wore gloves that covered her whole arm. Wedding gloves. Although her dress was particular, no one ever commented on it. She was a music/ politic major, whose amazing talent on the violin and her gift of debate had earned her a scholarship to the University of Southern California school of music. Only seventeen years old, and she had already beaten all other adults she had competed against. 

Yuna ran toward the older girl and bowed, " Sorry Lulu, the sky was just so beautiful.." Lulu looked at the younger girl disapprovingly but Yuna kept smiling up a her, and Lulu couldn't help smiling herself. Lulu was not a "smiler", but when Yuna smiled, it was contagious. Lulu was a 25 year only graduate student at U.S.C. She had the strangest eyes, one was always covered by hair and the other there was never a set color. She was a science major minoring in the Arts. She could play 7 instruments: the Tuba, piano, flute, cello, viola, bass, saxophone. She was also incredibly clever and developed a powder that erupted in flames or froze whenever she gave a signal. She wore black jeans, with a black tight fitting shirt, and her dark hair was down, and as always, her right eye was covered. Becaues of her great beauty and her stoic personality, she was worshiped from men who wanted her, and women who wanted to be like her. She had opened up to Yuna after lulu heard her play the violin one night. As Yuna's resident advisor, she had heard the skillful playing and peeked into the room it was coming from. She was struck by a beautiful sight. Yuna was playing her violin, but now just playing. She was _dancing_. The lights of the room was off and the moon light shone through a single window illuminating Yuna as she danced to her own music with her eyes closed , her fingers as skillful as her dance. Lulu was awed, as she watched this performance. Yuna didn't even notice her there, and finished her wondrous song. Then realizing that someone was watching her, she had quickly stopped with a loud "oh!" 

"Lulu! Now who's dallying?? We are going to be late!! Lets go!" Yeled Yuna, shaking Lulu out of her flashback. Lulu smiled, and hurried to where Yuna was standing. 

They were on the way to a soccer game, their school was incredibly skilled, and one player in particular caught their eyes. They walked up to the gate, showed their passes and was ushered into the stadium, It was packed with thousands of people, dressed in school colors of maroon and gold. Lulu and Yuna sat in their VIP seats, right nest to the players. Their seats had been given to Lulu by Wakka, the team captain. Wakka was a orange haired clumsy man, and Lulu constantly asked herself, " Why do I even love him..?" but Yuna knew that Lulu really loved wakka, and saw this as Lulu smiled to Wakka and he fell off his chair. Yuna laughed as Lulu shook her head exasperatingly. Then Yuna's attention was averted to another boy, dressed in yellow. She saw him and she waived. He waived back and walked over to her. Yuna smiled, said "Hi" and kissed Chappu on the cheek. 

The intercom system crackled and the stadium was silent. "….hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to USC's first soccer game of the season, before introducing the opposing team, we have a new player on our team. Freshly recruited from Southern California, a young man that won too many awards to name… here is your new soccer star…Tidus!!!!" the stadium cheered as their world famous player entered the stadium. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was sitting in a seat yelling complements to some guy on his team named Chappu, looking beautiful as always as her loose short hair hung straight down her back. Chappu was a big jock, with the wildest orange mullet he had ever seen. He watched as she looked up as his name was called, and watched her hand clap absent mindedly for him. He ran into the stadium in to the cheers of the fans. He was famous. He was Tidus, son of Jecht. Everyone worshipped him. Everyone loved him…except her. But she would know, and know soon. 


	3. Tidus returned

A world without you… chapter 3  
  
… only she did… and she didn't know…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuna cheered along with everyone else as the young, sandy haired man came out of the locker room. She peered down at him…  
" Lulu?"  
"hm? The older girl said, busy with helping Wakka get back up.   
"does that guy look familiar to you?"  
Lulu peered at Tidus, " Cant say he is.. Why? Do you know him?"  
Yuna looked over at Tidus again, there was something about him…  
" No, I don't, he just looks familiar," she said.   
Lulu looked over at Tidus and whispered in Yuna's ear. " that's because he's so good looking! I bet you think he's pretty cute, eh?" Lulu had picked up some slang from Wakka.  
"hey!! I heard that!!" said Chappu, holding onto Yuna tightly. " Yuna doesn't thinks that pretty boy is cute, do you?  
Yuna gave a devious glance towards Tidus and laughed mischievously , " I don't know…he is pretty cute…"  
Chappu looked defeated as Lulu, Yuna and Wakka laughed at the hurt puppy dog expression on Chappu's face. Yuna smiled and leaned over to give Chappu a kiss.  
Suddenly, a roar broke over bleachers, and Chappu was left hanging as Yuna felt a sudden chill go over her neck and stood up suddenly.   
In the distance Yuna could see the new soccer player, Tidus, look at her with eagle eyes. She stared back unable to keep her eyes of Him. Although this was the first time she saw him, she felt like she had known him somewhere else, somewhere different…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chappu opened his eyes when he felt a rush of air from the place Yuna once was. Yuna was no longer there.. And in fact, Yuna was nowhere to be seen. He turned around, to ask Lulu and Wakka if they had seen Yuna…and they were not there either. He stood, dumbstruck at the place where Yuna had been a split second ago, and blinked.   
He saw Yuna, standing still as a statue.  
Then, she fell  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuna felt peaceful as she continued to watch the soccer player. Tidus continued to watch Yuna and Yuna, usually disturbed by these things, felt strangely calm…and happy…My summoner…my heart…my reason for being…she heard, as she drifted off into sleep…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So she does remember me…at least in her heart…," thought Tidus watching Yuna slump over looking calm and serene in her sleep. Waves of joy crashed into his heart as he continued to watch Yuna, longing to be the one to comfort her… instead of that Chappu, who rushed over to catch Yuna just before she fell. A pain rushed over Tidus as he realized that a force greater than him was coming towards him. Tidus reluctantly freed Yuna's mind as a rush of fatigue came over him…must guard Yuna…that is my job.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She knew he was there and she was not about to let him free without a fight. He belonged to her and not to this annoying girl. She had waited centuries for this moment, and Tidus was hers now.  
  
  
  
BWAHHHHHHH!!!! Here we go!! Sorry about the long time I took to put tis up, but hey, ill be posting more!!! 


	4. Chappu's heartbreak

Chapter 4: Chappu's heartbreak  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy x, only in my mind - that's scary folks…..  
  
Lulu walked back to the stadium holding a biggie size Pepsi (*ahh! Pepsi…) and a big bag of Doritos. " The things I get stuck doing for Wakka…," she muttered as she dragged the humongo sized drink into the stadium. People respectfully moved aside, acknowledging the fact that besides being their revered soccer captains girl, she could easily set them all on fire. Or burn them like crispy chicken.( yum* fried chicken…) Lulu smiled, watching Wakka yell at the players on the field, thinking of happy memories about Wakka and herself. "The beach during summer, the Christmas in Belgium, the village in Besaid…wait, what? There is no place called Besaid…"Lulu shook her head, trying to clear her obviously foggy mind, but she could not shake the idea of Besaid from her head. She could vaguely remember a small village with a giant…shrine in the center. Lulu thought this over, and decided to ask Wakka as soon as he was done yelling at various players.   
Lulu suddenly noticed commotion on the field, and ran over to see what was the matter. Immediately, she noticed Yuna on the ground, head held up by Chappu. Lulu dropped the bag of Doritos and the Pepsi, and rushed over to where Yuna lay, running over two people in the process. Lulu reached to where Yuna lay, and took her from Chappu's arms. Quick as lightning, she fished a smelling salt from her purse and held them over Yuna's nose.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuna was confused. She knew that she was on a soccer field in California, but this wasn't what she saw. She was underwater, in a large dome. A fear of drowning passed by her thoughts, but then the fear was gone. She had never been a strong swimmer, but there was no fear in her as she swiftly kicked her legs and headed for the hole on the farther side of the dome. Swimming the dome, Yuna could see another figure in the distance, holding a ball and kicking it as gracefully as a dolphin. The figure came slowly towards her and she stopped swimming away, stopped by an unseen force, and started swimming towards the figure. As the figure came closer, she saw unruly blonde hair, the smiling lips and the eyes…the piercing blue of it…came closer and finally, Yuna knew.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chappu was stunned at Yuna's reawakening. Yuna jumped out of her trance, and stood up as fast as she fell. "Yuna!" said Chappu, " are you okay?" Yuna didn't seem to hear as her eyes roved the field, searching. Chappu moved closer to Yuna, but Lulu held him back, shaking her head slowly. Yuna suddenly stopped, stared and started running, yelling "Tidus!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"oh shit…" Tidus whispered under his breath. "not here! Not now!" he wanted to scream at the figure running towards him at a breathtaking speed. Tidus stopped kicking the soccer ball and watched as Yuna came flying into his arms. "Tidus!" she said, crying, "I've missed you so much…" Tidus stopped. He wanted so much to put his arms around   
her and to tell her he loved her…and to kiss her. Tidus stepped abruptly away from Yuna, and watched, heartbroken, as Yuna's tearstained face clouded with confusion. "I'm sorry, but I'm not who you think I am. I've never seen you before in my life." Then he walked away.  
  
  
So guys, how did you like that? What will happen to Yuna? Tidus? And poor Chappu? And will Wakka ever get his Doritos?? I was starving the first part of this chapter, (as you probably could tell)   
  
I finally figured out how to use italics.. But it might be wrong, so if the story starts being confusing, I blame the computer!!!   
  
So.. This is my first fan fiction, and I hope you take the time to Read this and review..  
  
Lotsa love to the people that reviewed, and Final fantasy Forever!!! ( I'm hardcore final fantasy nerd! J)  
  
Etrnalgrace 


	5. The Return

Chapter 5: Return  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not who you think I am. I've never seen you before in my life."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Those words hit Yuna like a sack of bricks. Yuna stood there, not moving, unknowing of what to do. Yuna knew that Tidus was lying…there couldn't be another explanation. Yuna knew Tidus…at least she thought she did. As Tidus slowly walked away from Yuna, Yuna stood, disbelieving.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tidus walked away, willing himself not to think, not to turn around, forcing his body to walk forward, when all he wanted was to turn and hold her for as long as they both possibly could. But he walked away, slowly, step by step, hoping that SHE didn't see.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lulu watched all this happening on the field with an open mouth. She couldn't believe that Yuna would launch herself at someone she didn't know, only to be rejected. Lulu, not sure what to do, looked at Wakka, who was watching Chappu. Chappu kneeled on the ground, watching all that was unfolding between Tidus and Yuna. Suddenly, with a roar of fury, Chappu launched himself off the grassy field, to Tidus.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"ugh. Not her… what the heck is she thinking?? He's mine, bitch."   
Lulu heard these words from the bleachers, and automatically ran towards the source; a short, brown haired girl, holding a old fashioned fan. Lulu reached the girl, and attempted to slap her-- when Wakka stopped her, holding her hand. " Lu, don't. She's not worth it."  
Lulu furious with the girl, furious with herself for losing control, with her free hand, reached into her bag and pulled out her firestart formula. Holding this in front of this still laughing girl, Lulu demanded "What is your name, child?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chappu ran towards Tidus in the field. Yuna, finally out of her trance, yelled towards Chappu to stop. Chappu ignored her, and did a full body tackle on an unknowing Tidus. Both soccer players fell down on the grass and Chappu started punching Tidus in the stomach. Tidus seemed oblivious to the attack, and instead took this time to watch Yuna out of the corner of his eyes. Yuna had leaped forward and tried to get Chappu off of Tidus. "Chappu stop it!!" Yuna yelled, as she managed to drag the soccer player off of Tidus. Broken and bloody, Tidus laid on the grass, unmoving, as Yuna ran over to help him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Child?"   
The blond girl smiled rather cruelly and stood up, holding her fan.   
"Hey, can you come over here real fast?" she gestured to a man of strong build sitting next to her. The man stood up and removed his sunglasses.  
"Hey, tell her who I am, would you? I'm getting tired of repeating it over and over for people with low intelligence." SHE said. Lulu growled as Wakka restrained her from setting fire to the girl.   
" This person is someone of greater importance than you," The man said, " This person is Miss Rikku of the Al Bheds. And I am Auron, in service to the Al Bheds."  
  
  
  
Well, talk about a weird ending… I wasn't even planning on including Rikku and Auron, but I guess when you get one guardian, you get the others…  
  
Sorry this chapter is kinda crappy and short, but ill try to make it better!! I still have 20 tons of homework to do, and only because I love you all I'm doing this!!  
  
Thanks for reading, and see you in the next chapter!  
  
Etrnalgrace 


	6. a note from the author

A short note from me:  
  
Hey, ive been getting some questions that I think should be answered, so I took a chapter out to answer them really fast:  
  
1.) I like Rikku, in fact, she is my second favorite character ( first being Lulu) in final fantasy X. So please wait until the story is over, and everything will make sense brcause I actually have a plan now! Yay!!  
  
2.) the way I put my story,( with all the ~~~~, and the ) might be confusing, but just for the record, the first name you see in the new paragraph, (ie: Yuna said…) is the person that is the point of view for this paragraph. And the marks the end of a chapter.  
  
Hope this clears some things up…Thank You for reading and reviewing guys!! Ill try to be a better writer with your comments! 


	7. What's going on?

Chapter 6: What is going on?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, I'm just making a story about the characters…  
  
From chapter 5..."This person is Miss Rikku of the Al Bheds. And I am Auron, in service to the Al Bheds."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lulu was not impressed. She had no idea what this man, Auron, was talking about, and frankly, she didn't care: all she wanted to do was burn the insolent girl that had insulted her beloved "little sister". "Look sir," she said, " I really don't care if she's the queen of the Al Bheds or whatever you said. She could be the queen of the world for what I care. All I want to know is why this girl is insulting Yuna." Rikku smiled, " Yuna? Oh you mean that stupid girl running after my boyfriend? Haha!! Tidus knows better than to associate himself with those lower than him. Besides, he has better; me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wakka was furious. Nobody came to this school and insulted Yuna, his brothers girl and his favorite freshman. Wakka pushed a surprised Lulu behind him and lunged for the girl, attempting to threaten her. Before he got two steps, the man named Auron stepped in front of Rikku and pulled out a gun. Wakka, angry but not stupid, backed off and stood next to Lulu. " Don't mess with Miss Rikku," Auron said, "or there will be repercussions."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back down on the field, there was a different type of battle going on. Chappu had given up on attacking Tidus, and was now trying to get Yuna, who had a really strong grip, off of him. "Get off me!" he roared, as he flung Yuna to the side. Yuna fell hard on the grassy field, but attempted to get back to Chappu. Chappu, a man enraged, ignored the violent protests of Yuna, and grabbed Tidus off the ground. Chappu wanted to know what Yuna liked so much about this boy, and he roughly studied the boy's face. Chappu was annoyed to find that Tidus looked, unusually like him. He had the same nose, mouth and face shape, but Tidus' eyes were different. Chappu threw a unmoving Tidus to the ground, grabbed a protesting Yuna off the field and ran off into the still non moving crowds of the soccer field.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rikku smiled in content. She knew that there was nothing this famous "Lulu" could do to hurt her as long as she had Auron. Rikku sat back down in her seat, still smiling. Then the smile was wiped off her face when she saw a bloody and beaten Tidus on the middle of the field surrounded by soccer players. Rikku immediately stood up and grabbed Auron's arms. " Auron! We have to get to Tidus!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inside the locker room in the stadium, Chappu dropped Yuna onto the bench, and fell down on his knees, then onto his face. He had exhausted himself in the fight against Tidus, and now he had no energy to stand. Yuna came closer to Chappu's unmoving face and studied it. Chappu suddenly stood up, fueled by his anger towards Yuna, and slapped Yuna on the face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lulu felt the slap. She was on the bleachers with Wakka, but she knew that Yuna was in pain. She grabbed Wakka's hands and ran with him into the locker room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well… this is turning out interesting," SHE said. SHE picked up her Gucci purse from the ground and walked out slowly towards the parking lot. She picked up her cell phone and dialed. "Honey, its me. Come out now. This isn't working out as well as I thought. I was sure I thought I'd find her here….COME OUT NOW!" She slammed her cell phone on her hand and stuck it back into her purse. Then she disappeared.   
  
  
Ooh…see, Rikku wasn't the SHE. Hehehehe… you clever devil you….MWAHAHHAHA! *gasp!! HAHAHHAA. Okay. I'm done. Hope this chapter was less confusing than the others, and happy reading!!  
  
Etrnalgrace 


End file.
